Shion! Você é meu!
by Hinamori0091
Summary: Minha primeira fanfic espero que vocês gostem!


O muro caiu, eu posso ter o Shion para mim agora.. então porque nada está acontecendo como eu planejei? Ele só se afasta, mas não tem noção de como me seduz. Eu quero raptalo, faze-lo meu, mas não posso, não posso tirar a inocência do Shion.

Mas não sei quanto tempo ainda vou aguentar.. ele mora comigo, está sempre comigo.. e o seu sorriso..

- NEZUMI! VENHA LOGO, A SOPA ESTÁ PRONTA!

Acordei rapidamente de meu transe, era a voz dele, a voz do Shion.

- Já estou indo Shion.

Me levantei para ir até a mesa, e lá estava ele, servindo a sopa para nós dois, não me segurei, com passos lentos fui me dirigindo até ele, entrelacei meus braços em sua cintura deixando-o lá parado, segurando a concha ainda dentro da panela.

- Eto.. Nezumi, estou servindo a sopa, não é um bom momento para você fazer isso. Vamos jantar logo.

Ele tentou se afastar de mim, estava muito corado, suas mãos brancas tocaram as minhas e tentaram afasta-las, isso só me seduzia mais. Como ele conseguia ser daquele jeito sem ao menos perceber? Shion..

- hey Nezumi! Acorde! No que você está pensando?

- Nada Shion, ponha logo essa sopa! Estou morrendo de fome!

Observava cada movimento dele, quando levava a colher a sua boca e sem querer deixava o liquido escorrer pelo lado de seus lábios. Ele era realmente distraído.

- Shion, você esta derrubando. Preste mais atenção.

- Não fale assim Nezumi! Já peguei o guardanapo. – dizia isso enquanto limpava a própria boca.

Acabamos de comer, Shion se levantou e foi lavar a louça. Eu me deitei no chão e fiquei a observa-lo. Dava para notar em seu olhar que a cabeça dele estava em outro lugar. Provavelmente estaria pensando em sua mãe, ou em como seria voltar a cidade agora sem muro.

- No que está pensando Shion?

- Ah, an.. em nada Nezumi.. em nada.

Ele me olhava com o canto dos olhos, tenho certeza que acreditava que eu não percebia. Fui andando até ele e assim, fechei a torneira, deixando ele com as mãos nas louças.

- Quer se livrar de mim Shion? Voltar a falar com a sua mãe?

- Claro que não Nezumi.. eu só recebi uma carta.

- Carta? Que carta Shion? De quem?

- Da.. da Safu.

- VOCÊ AINDA FALA COM ESSA GAROTA SHION? NÃO TE DISSE PARA FICAR LONGE DELA?

- Calma Nezumi! Eu sei! Não tenho nada com a Safu.. mas ela é minha amiga! Não posso parar de falar com ela do nada.

- Você não percebe as segundas intenções dessa garota Shion? Acha que te falei para ficar longe dela por nada? Pense um pouco nas consequências.

- Você não conhece a Safu! Não fale desse jeito! Ela é minha amiga e você não vai estragar isso Nezumi!

- Como você se atreve a falar isso para mim? Sua amiga? Não me importo com suas amizades! Fique longe dessa garota Shion! Estou mandando!

- NÃO NEZUMI! Você não pode mandar em mim!

Como ele podia falar isso? Não aguentei, sem pensar bati no rosto dele, com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, deixando seu rosto avermelhado com a marca de minha mão. Vi seu olhar assustado dirigido a mim.. como isso me quebrava. Ele virou as costas e foi até o quarto, se afastando de mim. O que eu tinha feito dessa vez? Como pude machucar ele.

* * *

Acabei dormindo no sofá e acordando no meio da noite. Que horas será que era? Umas 3:30 ou 4:00 horas.. eu não sei. Fui até o quarto e lá estava ele dormindo. Seu rosto marcado chamava atenção por sua pele ser tão branca. Entrava um pouco da luz do luar pera pequena janela ao lado da cama.

Fui até ele e beijei seus lábios em silencio para não acorda-lo. Depois passei minhas mãos calmamente por seus cabelos brancos e me retirei do quarto. Estava pensando nele.

Acordei somente no dia seguinte com o barulho de passos rápidos. Abri os olhos e vi Shion melhor arrumado que ultimamente, levantei-me rapidamente e fui até ele que estava quase saindo, assim o segurei pelo pulso.

- Onde vai?

- Vou encontrar uma pessoa..

- Quem?

- Ninguém Nezumi! Me solte! Vou chegar atrasado! – puxou seu pulso de volta, mas não o soltei.-

- Porque não quer me contar? É com aquela garota?

- ...

Odeio isso.. odeio quando ele não responde as minhas perguntas.. tava na cara que ele ia se encontrar com ela.

- Você não vai.

- Eu preciso ir Nezumi.

- Mas eu não vou deixar você ir. Aquela garota.. odeio ela.

- Eu já sei Nezumi, mas.. gomen, eu vou mesmo assim. – ele virou as costas e começou a andar para fora do barraco, mas o segurei pelo pulso e depois segurei em sua cintura. Ele não iria encontra-la.

- você não vai Shion. – disse isso a ele com tom de superioridade, o problema é que não penso antes de fazer as coisas, peguei Shion pelo pulso e fui puxando-o de volta para o barraco, deu para notar o olhar de desentendimento dele, era mesmo inocente. O joguei contra o sofá e me deitei encima dele, depois segurei seus pulsos contra o sofá, nossos rostos estavam próximos.

- Ne..Nezumi? O que está fazendo Nezumi? Me deixe ir! A Safu está me esperando!

- Safu, Safu, Safu! Pare de falar o nome dessa garota! Só eu não basto para você Shion? Precisa ir atras dela?

- Não é isso Nezumi.. eu só.. – eu o calei com um beijo profundo, notei seu rosto ficar vermelho. Minha lingua brincava dentro da boca dele, procurando espaço. Queria deixa-lo louco, estava puxando todo o seu ar com aquele beijo ardente, só separamos nossos lábios quando notei que Shion já não conseguia mais respirar.

- Nezumi..

- Shion, entenda, você é meu e de mais ninguém, não tente ir embora, não deixarei você escapar, esqueça a Safu, sua mãe e coisas do genêro, seu lugar é aqui comigo.

- Hai.. Nezumi.

Fim :3

Desculpem pelo final ruim x-x essa foi literalmente minha primeira fanfic xD, sei que está um pouco pequena mas espero que tenham gostado :3 ~ Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
